What's the true meaning of Christmas?
by sugar coated bullets
Summary: Riza and Roy have gone their seperate ways but it's been for the best for six years now, however with Christmas is on it's way, Riza and Roy are finding it hard this year to be so far apart. Will this year bring any meaning to, I'll be home for Christmas?


Hey you guys, I'm writing another Christmas based story about your favorite couple of Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy and Riza! I'm hoping you like this story and the way it unfolds...enjoy :)

* * *

The snow fell daintily on the frozen ground. The cold air reeked of finer days but it also gave hope to Riza's future. Her hand was suddenly tugged forward as her little girl ran to the windowpane of Pastry Shop.

"Mommy, mommy, look –look!" Amanda squealed. The girl allowed her nose to pressed against the icy glass and Riza appeared behind her. In the window there was a snowman cookie on display and beside it different candy canes in all shapes and sizes and colors hung from a liquorish tree. Sheet cakes with red and green frosting filled up the window and cinnamon filled the air around them.

"Do want mommy to buy us some cookies?" Riza grabbed Amanda from behind and lifted her five year olds' body up. They hugged as Riza waltzed into the shop.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Isn't she cute as Santa's Elf!" Maes exclaimed, shoving a picture of Elicia into Roy's face. 

"–Maes!"

"Oh come on Roy, I know your dying to see her in her little snow man costume!"

"Maes!"

"Alright, alright but you have to admit she's the most beautiful four year old you've laid eyes on, isn't she?" Maes' voice was beginning to sound redundant but Roy managed to keep his cool and grace a smile upon his face.

"Yes, she's adorable Maes."  
Roy gathered his paperwork together and set it aside. His shift had finally ended and for eight days he was on holiday break, _thank god _, he thought to himself as he cleared his desk of any other clutter.

"You excited for the Holidays?"

"Eh, I guess." Roy nodded. He made his way to the door, with Maes following him, and Roy grabbed his trench.

"Whaddya mean, you guess –it's Christmas! What could be better than a couple days off and a few drinks with your buddies?" Maes slapped his arm around Roy's neck as they walked out of the office.

"Yea, you're right," Roy sighed as the night chilled his face.

"Yea, now come on, let's go have a couple drinks."

* * *

Riza tucked Amanda in her bed and quietly tip toed out of her room. She walked down the hallway and entered the kitchen. The plate of sugar cookies, all neatly decorated with Christmas cheer and holiday spirit still sit upon the counter top, however, Amanda's dish was empty except for stray crumbs and a third of milk in tall glass. Riza gathered her dirty plate and loaded it into the dishwasher.

It was another lonely evening by the fire and she sat quietly, staring at it's flame. It burned, just like _he did_… and she missed it. She would always miss it on this day. In tears, Riza finally found comfort in thinking what she did those years ago was right and fell sound asleep by the fireplace.

* * *

Roy drank to excess but boundless by emotion and thought, he strained to keep her from his mind. He laid on his couch staring at the ceiling, however, images of her smile and the feeling of her warmth against him kept him shifting uncomfortably in his current position.

It was on this night, December twenty-first, six years ago that he made love to Riza Hawkeye for the first time. He could still remember the taste of her skin and touch of her lips. He was just as hopelessly in love with her now as he was those years before. Roy felt like he was now deepening his love for her each day that he couldn't see her.

Only two months after that she left Central without warning. The morning of her departure was so vivid that Roy could remember physically feeling his heart beat out of his chest. Her belongings were packed and gone, and on his desk was slip of Riza's discharge slip. She quit and left town…

Roy's eyes opened again and the ceiling stared blankly back at him. No holiday spirit and definitely no Christmas cheer filled his heart this year, for he sat alone in his living room, curled up on his couch. He finally fell asleep with the comforting thought of finding her again someday.

* * *

So... do you like it so far? If there's any confusion, let me break it down. Roy and Riza finally made love to each other, however, Riza got pregnant and not wanting to ruin Roy's career, Riza quit her job. She moved herself far enough away from him to not risk any suspicion of her abrupt discharge. Make sense? Okay, hoped you like it :) I'll update it real soon, in time for the Holidays XD 


End file.
